Genzo Wakabayashi
若林 源三 |image= Genzo S2 (2018) 0.jpg|Anime Genzo.PNG|Manga |nationality=Japanese |birthday=December 7 |height=183cm; 182cm (BWY); 170cm (JBC); 161cm (KD) |weight=77kg; 74kg (BWY); 63kg (JBC); 55kg (KD) |blood_type=O |occupation= |position=Goalkeeper |other_names=SGGK (Super Great Goal Keeper), Guardian Deity |relationships=Wakabayashi's parents; Wakabayashi's siblings; Tatsuo Mikami (mentor); John (mascot) |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Japan |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Hamburger (suspended) |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Japan |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=Japan Youth |past_level_3=U-16 |past_team_3=Japan Jr. |past_level_4=Club |past_team_4=Hamburger Jr. |past_level_5=Elementary |past_team_5=Nankatsu; Shutetsu }} (若林 源三, Wakabayashi Genzo) is a major character of Captain Tsubasa, known as Japan's #1 keeper. Biography Wakabayashi is an extraordinary keeper who can catch almost anything thrown at him. Not many shots can come past Genzo. He is a prodigious player like Tsubasa Ozora, finding in him his equal and eternal rival. He is also one of the best goalkeepers in the series. Since the beginning of the series he has greatly supported Tsubasa in order to fulfill both their dreams of making Japan winning the World Cup and the Olympics. His personal dream is to finally beat Tsubasa in the UEFA Champions final match both leading their respective teams from their clubs in Spain and Germany. J Boys' Challenge arc At twelve, he went to Hamburg city in Germany with his trainer Tatsuo Mikami. In the training camp, he met Karl Heinz Schneider, and from then on their rivalry started. Three years later, Japan Jr. came to Germany, then the match of the Hamburger SV and Japan Jr. started. Hamburg started with Wakabayashi and Schneider, while Japan had Hyuga as the captain. International Jr. Youth tournament After that, Mikami saw a sad Wakabayashi. Mikami said that he was sorry for making him get the "evil role", but Wakabayashi said that Mikami didn't have to be sorry and he was happy for watching a new Hyuga in that field. And, he also asked if he could be a member of the Japan Team. Mikami accepted it and he became the second goalkeeper of the team, using the number "22", he was on the bench until the match against Germany Jr., since Wakashimazu's right hand was injured. Wakashimazu said that if his hand was all right he wouldn't allow Wakabayashi to play, but he had to play this time. All Japan won 3:2 against Germany Jr. Battle of World Youth arc World Youth tournament In World Youth, both of his arms were injured because of previous encounters with Brian Cruyfford and Stefan Levin. For the World Youth, his arms were getting recovered as the Final Tournament started. However, he still managed to protect All Japan's goal in the Asian Preliminaries of the World Youth, against strong opponents such as Thailand Youth, Saudi Arabia Youth and China Youth (where Shunko Sho was the first one to score him a goal outside the P.K. area with his handou Shuu Soku Jin Hou). Due to his injuries, he could play no other game of Asian qualification more, but since Wakashimazu had traveled from Japan and joined the team, the Japanese goal was safe. He could not dispute the group matches of the World Youth Cup, so he could continue to focus on his recovery under the eyes of his trainer from Germany Hans Kleiman himself, whom Gamo had hired. Gamo set him up for the quarter-final against Sweden Youth, where he was able to settle his previous score with Levin. Japan will move into the semi-final against Netherlands Youth with a golden goal (1:0). There, Genzo settled his score with Cruyford. Against Brazil Youth In the first half-time, Japan Youth defended their goal successfully, whereupon they were 0:0 until half-time break, but they were exhausted by the continuous offensive attacks of the Brazilians. Genzo could block Carlos Santana's Rolling Overhead Kick and the Skywing Shot. However, in the 14th minute of the 2nd half-time, he was beating by Santana, scoring 1:0 for Brazil. Shortly thereafter, he again holds one of Santana's slippers with both fists, which he again injured himself and was still having medical attention. Even so, he managed send the ball to Tsubasa to score the tying goal and then Japan Youth won the upper hand with a 2:1 thanks to Misaki. When the countdown (from 60 seconds) ended, Natureza entered the field, which shortly afterwards could switch off Tsubasa and beat him (again, from outside the P.K. area!). The decision to win should therefore bring another golden goal in extra time. When Santana and Natureza attacked once more, Genzo was able to block Natureza Volley shoot, and was injured again and finally replaced by Wakashimazu. As a result of his team efforts, Japan Youth won the World Youth Cup with a 3:2 victory against Brazil. Road to 2002 / Golden-23 arcs In Road to 2002, Bayern Munich, with Schneider, Levin and Xiao, won 2-1 against Hamburg. Because of Wakabayashi's "unnecessary" overlap near the end of that match, Hamburg's coach held a grudge towards Wakabayashi, and he ended up not being able to play anymore. Thus, in Golden-23 arc, he joined U-22 Japan. He perfectly defended Japan's goal in the beginning of the Asian preliminaries, giving a feeling of safety to the team. However, being severely injured to the eye in the match against Australia, he became unable to play the rest of the preliminaries. Rising Sun arc In Rising Sun, his eye was healed, and he completely defended Japan's goal during all the practice matches that he played against Olympic New Zealand, Olympic Mexico and Olympic Argentina. He later made it into the final 23 members of the Japanese Olympic team. In the quarter-finals of the Olympics, Wakabayashi got injured as he was kicked by Schneider, blood splashed everywhere and he was brought to the hospital and replaced immediately. To be updated as series progresses. Personality Charismatic and personal, Genzo is highly dedicated to those he holds close to him and stays firm to his decisions. He is fairly private when it comes to his own emotions, only sharing them with people he trusts highly. Genzo is one of the more mature characters throughout the series, but isn't always entirely logical or practical, having gotten into fights a few times. He treasures those he holds close and cares for, wanting the best for them, going as far as to ruin his relationship with the members of All Japan Junior Youth team, all of whom he'd known since elementary school, by provoking them just so they could get stronger and strive to beat him and the Germany Junior Youth team (this lead to his short fistfight with Kojiro Hyuga during the Japan vs. Germany match in the J Boys' Challenge arc). Genzo only told Tsubasa about his true intentions, showing how much he trusts him. When he first appears at around ten years of age, Genzo is cocky and selfish - something he had gained as a byproduct of his impressive ability as a goalkeeper even when going against others in senior high school. He has striven toward being the world's best goalkeeper ever since he was very young, and his dedication toward this goal is apparent throughout the rest of the series. Even if he was self-centered, though, Genzo was one to stay true to his word - he was beaten by Tsubasa when they first officially met and left the field they were fighting over to Nankatsu, as promised, and went to the Shutetsu vs. Nankatsu game specifically to play against him and put their duel to an end. Genzo finally opens his eyes and realizes there's much more to focus on during a match than just one person and not to underestimate a team, losing his cocky nature in favor of someone more humble, though for the most part he remains the same throughout the series. In other media In 1983 anime series Genzo was appointed in U-13 Japan for the U-13 International Tournament in Europe. He wears the number 1. This tournament occurs in a fever dream of Tsubasa shortly before the 16th National middle school finals against Toho, were he faced Steve Robson and Schneider (1983 anime), famous for his "Telepathy saving" technique, and is mentioned only in the anime. ).]] In film * Europa Daikessen: Genzo was U-13 Japan main keeper and used the #1 jersey, but still he only played for the second half time of the gamr against All Japan Jr. Youth in order to stop all shots from the German ace striker Schneider by using his parrying shot stops, and his Sixth Sense abilities. * Ayaushi! Zen Nippon Jr.: After the first refusal from the JFA to be part of U-14 Japan, in the final minutes of the 2nd half-time, the executives allow him to be the final keeper, after Wakashimazu and Morisaki's defeat against Schneider. * Sekai Daikessen!! Jr. World Cup: He is the official keeper of Japan Jr. for the Junior World Cup tournament. * Saikyo no Teki! Netherlands Youth: It was mentioned that he, as main goalkeeper of Hamburger SV, played against Brian Cruyfford in the Netherlands Youth campaign in Germany and lost, being injured from one of his hands in the process. He soon travels to Japan to cheer for his team, specially Wakashimazu at the third and final match against the Dutch team. Techniques Trivia *Along with Ishizaki, he is one of only two characters who originally appeared in the 1980 oneshot pilot Captain Tsubasa that continued to appear in the regular series. *His name is Benji (Benjamin) Price in the Latin American and European dubs, Benji Wakabayashi in the Brazilian dub, Waleed in the Arabic dub and Thomas Price in French. *Genzo is currently the only rival that hasn't lost against Tsubasa in an official match. *Genzo admires the German keeper Sepp Maier and Toni Schumacher. *In the 2018 version, he saved a rugby ball, baseball, handball, volleyball, basketball, ice hockey puck, tennis ball and javelin during the turf war, while in the original version, only the first three were shown. *Also, in the 2018 version, Genzo's gloves are green with black trims with yellow palms, a nod to the 1983 anime. *Wakabayashi has worn all primary color uniforms in the anime: red and green (training), white and azure (Hamburger), orange and lime green (1994), bright orange (classic), gold (Tatakae Dream Team), purple (World Youth) and black (2001). *He gets injured due to an accident on a match against Mizukoshi. A player stepped on his left calf after Genzo landed on the green to brace for a catch. Due to his injury, he was never able to stop Hyuga's bullet shot. Only in the 2001 anime, the events turned different (Genzo with great difficulty was able to stop Hyuga's same shotCaptain Tsubasa (2001 anime) episode 04.). Gallery |-|Color spread= Endless Dream full cover 2.jpg|Wakabayashi (Endless Dream) Tsubasa Genzo Hyuga (Road to 2002).jpg|Tsubasa, Kojiro & Genzo Muller_Wakabayashi_(RS).png|Genzo & Muller (Madrid Olympics) |-|1983 = Shutetsu B ep1 (1983) 6.jpg Shutetsu B ep1 (1983) 5.jpg 1A6F0046-6B51-4CA8-9C29-7C9B589C4C81.jpeg|Genzo's red cap uftj.jpg|Waiting for the shot uju.jpg|Getting angry with Tsubasa Genzo ep4 (1983) 1.jpg|Genzo's fierce training Tsubasa and Genzo (friendly rivals).jpg|Friendly rivalry Shimizu Genzo ep15 (1983) 1.jpg|Genzo vs Shimizu Shimizu Genzo ep15 (1983) 2.jpg Shimizu vs Genzo (CT).jpg|Genzo's counterattack Tsubasa Genzo (CT).png|Genzo & Tsubasa Genzo vs Hyuga (CT).jpg|Hyuga vs Genzo Genzo U-13 Japan (CT).jpg|U-13 Japan (Europe arc) Genzo Hamburg Jr. (CT).jpg|Genzo in Hamburg Jr. Wakabayashi ep63 (1983).jpg|Genzo in Hamburg Jr. Genzo & Misaki (CT).jpg|Genzo & Misaki (Boys' Fight) Japan ep68 (1983) 1.jpg|Invisioned as member of Japan Japan ep68 (1983) 2.jpg|Wearing Japan's uniform Genzo Misaki ep84 (1983) 1.jpg|Reminiscing Misaki & Genzo |-|SCT= Genzo ova1 (SCT) 0.jpg Genzo ova1 (SCT) 1.jpg Hyuga Genzo (SCT).jpg|Kojiro vs Genzo Genzo (SCT).jpg|In Hamburger SV Jr. Hyuga vs Wakabayashi (Shin CT).jpg|Kojiro vs Genzo Misaki Tsubasa Genzo (SCT).jpg|Training session Japan Jr ova4 (SCT) 1.jpg Genzo Sankaku Geri (SCT).jpg|Triangle Jump Triangle Jump ova13 (SCT) 1.jpg|Triangle Jump Genzo (1989 OVA).jpg|Genzo (Shin Captain Tsubasa) Kaltz Germany (SCT) 2.png|Genzo vs Kaltz Schneider Genzo ova12 (SCT) 0.jpg|Schneider vs Genzo Genzo_U14_Japan.jpg|U-14 Japan (Movie 2) |-|Film= Rika Ozawa (Film 1) 1.jpg Genzo U14 Japan.jpg Mirage Shot (Movie 2).jpg|Vs the Mirage Shot Mirage Shot (Movie 2) 2.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 0.jpg|Japan Jr. reunited Japan Jr (Film 3) 11.jpg Genzo (Film 3) 1.jpg|"Telepathy Saving" (Film 3) Japan Jr (Film 3) 13.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 16.jpg Japan Jr (Film 3) 17.jpg Genzo (Film 3) 0.jpg Genzo (Film 3) 2.jpg Tsubasa (Film 3) 2.jpg Genzo Tsubasa (Film 5).jpg|Tsubasa & Genzo (Film 4) Tsubasa Genzo (film 5).jpg|Genzo & Tsubasa (Film 5) Cruyfford and Genzo (Film 5).jpg|Genzo & Cruyfford (Film 5) Cruyfford and Genzo (Film 5) 2.jpg|With Cruyfford (Film 5) |-|J= Shutetsu B ep1 (J) 1.jpg Shutetsu B ep1 (J) 2.jpg Shutetsu B ep1 (J) 3.jpg Shutetsu B ep1 (J) 4.jpg Shutetsu B ep1 (J) 5.jpg Genzo - Nankatsu (1994).jpg|Genzo Nankatsu SC Genzo Japan ep1 (J) 1.jpg|Genzo vs Iraq Genzo_ep41_(J)_0.jpg Genzo ep01 (J) 1.jpg Genzo ep27 (J).jpg Genzo training in Germany (1994).jpg|Genzo in Germany Genzo Japan ep33 (J) 1.jpg Genzo - Japan Youth (1994).png|Japan Youth Genzo Ishizaki Japan (CTJ).jpg Tsubasa Genzo ep44 (J).jpg |-|2001= Genzo-2002-ep-016-338.jpg|Genzo grown-up (2001 anime) Genzo ep16 (2001) 1.jpg|Genzo returns to Japan Kojiro Genzo Hamburger SV (2001).jpg|Hyuga vs Genzo 15.jpg Genzo - Hamburg Jr. (2001).jpg|In Hamburg Jr. Genzo-CT-2002-ep-021-052.png|Genzo saving (Hamburg Jr.) Wakabayashi ep21 (2001) 1.jpg|Mikami asking Genzo to play the 'bad guy' Wakabayashi01.jpg Genzo01.jpg|In Japan Jr. Genzo 3 friends (Hamburg Jr).jpg|In Hamburg Jr. Genzo-2002-031-034.jpg|Japan Jr. (2001 anime) Genzo ep50 (2001) 0.jpg Genzo ep50 (2001) 1.jpg Genzo ep50 (2001) 2.jpg|Genzo at the end of the match Genzo ep52 (2001) 1.jpg jhj.jpg|First time in Germany |-|2018= Wakabayashi.jpg|Genzo Wakabayashi Genzo ep1 (2018) 1.jpg|Genzo's abilities Genzo ep1 (2018) 2.jpg Genzo ep1 (2018) 3.jpg|Genzo & Mikami 3HunR3rd 400x400.jpg|Limited 4ee2dcdafb43539f4f129a52f27eb789.jpg|Genzo's ability 4a8190ed6df7d3c52327826b4790a4fa.jpg|Wakabayashi telling to stop lkjhg.jpg|Getting angry with Tsubasa Tsubasa ep1 (2018) 3.jpg Genzo Tsubasa ep2 (2018) 1.jpg Genzo Tsubasa ep2 (2018) 2.jpg Genzo Tsubasa ep2 (2018) 3.jpg Tsubasa Genzo challenge (2018).jpg|Tsubasa wins to challenge Genzo tracksuit.jpg|In tracksuit Golden Combi vs Genzo (2018).jpg Jumping Header ep9 (2018) 1.jpg|Tsubasa vs Wakabayashi Genzo ep25 (2018) 1.jpg|Overlapping Genzo_ep26_(2018)_1.jpg Kojiro Genzo Misaki ep27 (2018) 1.jpg |-|2018 (2)= Genzo Tsubasa ep28 (2018) 1.jpg|Genzo's departure Screenshot 2018-10-16-13-48-13-88.png Genzo Misaki Roberto S2 (2018) 1.jpg|Boys' Fight arc Genzo S2 (2018) 1.jpg Genzo ep32 (2018) 1.jpg Genzo ep34 (2018) 1.jpg Genzo Misaki ep34 (2018) 1.jpg IMG 20181120 055005.jpg Genzo Misaki Roberto ep41 (2018) 1.jpg|Genzo, Taro & Roberto's images Genzo ep41 (2018) 1.jpg|Genzo's memories cheering up Tsubasa Genzo ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|Epilogue Genzo ep52 (2018) 1.jpg|Ready to face Schneider Genzo ep52 (2018) 2.jpg Schneider ep52 (2018) 4.jpg|Fire Shot defeats Wakabayashi Schneider ep52 (2018) 5.jpg|Genzo & Schneider's rivarly Tsubasa ep52 (2018) 0.jpg|2018 anime ending 57644821_134744670927683_8612381742098085303_n.jpg|koşudayken wz.jpg|almanya |-|Art= genzou.JPG|Samurai Blue - Tsukurou Dream Team Wakabayashi_HamburgJr.png|HSV Jr. Wakabayashi_JY.png|U16 Wakabayashi_WYAsia.png|U20 Wakabayashi_Hamburg.png|HSV Wakabayashi_Japan.png|Japan |-|Manga= Genzo.PNG|Hamburger SV f7f3c0eb0a3786b827563698670714da--captain-tsubasa-manga.jpg|Yelling at Tsubasa Genzo vs Tiger Shot.jpg|Vs Tiger Shot (JBC) Hamburger SV (JBC).jpg|J Boys' Challenge Hamburger SV (BWY).jpg|Battle of World Youth Hamburger SV (BWY) 2.jpg|Battle of World Youth Hamburger SV (RT) 2.jpg|Road to 2002 Hamburger SV (RT).jpg|Road to 2002 Genzo Japan ch0 (G23) 1.png|As Japan national team representative |-|Game= Hamburger (GMO) 1.png|2018 version in Captain Tsubasa ZERO Genzo HAM U16 (CTZ).jpg|Genzo Wakabayashi Notes External links de:Genzo Wakabayashi es:Genzo Wakabayashi fr:Genzô Wakabayashi it:Genzo Wakabayashi ja:若林源三 Category:Main characters Category:Keepers Category:Players from Japan Category:Players of Bundesliga Category:Characters introduced in Kids' Dream arc